Morning has Broken
by reset313
Summary: A bit of drabble from Lorne's personal journal
1. Waking up is hard to do

Yarggg... Folks let me tell you I feel like someone has implanted the entire cast of riverdance in my scull and the big plastic blonde one, Mr Flately himself is doing a rather impressive stomp at 56,000 taps per minute... Lord of the dance my ass... Lord of the bad haircut and you call that a costume? Please my mother has better taste in clothing and trust me when I tell you my mom's idea of good taste is washing the blood out of the skins before wearing them...  
  
Ok so I'm on about my 10th cup of intensely strong coffee and my head still has a whole marching band of its own in there, but hey... It could be much, much worse. Last time I had a hangover of this magnitude I woke up next to a Rahnak who seemed to be under the impression that there was some sort of erm life bonding going on... Sheesh... some folks should really tell you their species' little quirks and what have you before you get in the sack I mean come on... Look I'm not insulting the guy's culture but I think that ignorance of the fact that my ass is now literally his (or so he thinks) is a decent defence in anyone's book right? Well whatever... Try climbing out of a window and shimmying down a drainpipe with your head about to explode remembering that at any moment some ten foot tall 250lbs demon could be on your tail... Not something I'd recommend trust me.  
  
So compared with that escapade, last night was a Sunday afternoon picnic in the park complete with chilled champagne and very pretty companion... Thursdays are busy... See people come along on a Thursday to see what the weekend holds in store for them. That's what's really at the heart of most people see... That underlying need to be wanted, loved, screwed, hurt whatever really most people just want to affect other people in some way or another... Well that's more than enough with the profound tit bits at this time of the day. My migraine and I are going to try and stay upright in the shower long enough to remove the mud... Don't ask you really don't want to know... Later folks... 


	2. Going Shopping

Ok enough filling in quizzes, as amusing as they are. It's time for another proper entry. Oh and the 'carry on' fans at the back can stop right there with the innuendos ok! I went shopping yesterday and oh god... All I can say is it's a damn good job I have a few VERY wealthy clients cause I am so not into this whole bargain hunting thing... I think it comes from the whole wearing rags back in Pylea... The colours were so bland too. They just didn't seem to care. As long as they could joust all day and do that insult to the word dancing... Well anyhoo the less said about that place the better, frankly its enough to make me want to pierce my own nipples with a rusty nail and let me tell you... Pyleans... More than two sugar...  
  
So moving swiftly on from the Deathwok anatomy class... Shopping for me is always an interesting experience. I have to make a few decisions. The first being do I go demon or human... Not me of course. I only ever cover myself with a glamour spell to get through customs when travelling overseas. Other than that it's green all the way. Its sort of a matter of principle with me see. I spent so long trying to be someone I wasn't and failing dismally that now I'm here, now I'm here I can't compromise on being me. What I mean is do I take the easy option and visit stores owned by demons or do I go 'out' out... I mean most of the time it isn't that bad... I live in LA so most people think I'm a guy in make up and truth be told, most of the time I love the attention that being green gets me, but not everyone is nice and sometimes... sometimes its not so easy... No the next line isn't coming despite what you're all expecting.  
  
Thing is though from time to time I just prefer to visit Nela's. Nela is a Rhehan and the six arms make them a great tailor. I say them cause Rhehan's are gestalt entities... made up of many personalities some male some female. Its a rather unique experience dealing with them cause you never know when they're just going to switch the dominant (the personality in charge) and its like talking to someone totally different. Still each and every personality can create works of art with their thirty fingers, not to mention the fact that they are great lovers... Well come on it doesn't take much of an imagination to work that out...  
  
Well after a trip to Nela's I head over to Melrose Avenue cause there the whole green thing just seems like a look I'm going for... Hey have you seen the folks coming out of Red Balls, sugar they make me look like a mild mannered conservative running for office. From there I decide to head over to Beverly Blvd and after several hours I'm laden down to the point of falling over. I called into see Agnes on my way home who, who by the way is getting MARRIED! Yikes I mean here's me a psychic and I never saw that one coming... She seems real happy though so who am I to tell her he's a lying cheating scumbag... Don't worry, I'll make sure she finds out before the wedding, I just need to find a slightly more subtle way of letting the cat out of the bag than... "Married? To that cheating motherf**k*r? Are you insane????" So...  
  
So I'm sat here with my seabreeze and three new suits, six shirts, eight belts, socks, two pairs of shoes, five ties, a robe, eyeliner and lipgloss... Hello, my name is Lorne and I'm a shopaholic... 


End file.
